1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an editing apparatus, an editing method, a program, and a recording medium and more particularly, to an editing apparatus, an editing method, a program, and a recording medium suitable for being used in performing editing processing with an encoded stream as a material.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the case where a plurality of streams encoded in the format of Long GOP, such as an MPEG2 (moving picture coding experts group/moving picture experts group2), are spliced at a splicing point or the like, there is a technique capable of avoiding omission of generation caused by repetition of decoding and encoding and reducing an edit result stream creating time by first decoding only a predetermined section near the splicing point, splicing the decoded sections at the splicing point, performing encoding processing such that VBVoccupancy is seamless in a decoded portion and a portion that is not decoded, and performing splicing with the portion that is not decoded (for example, refer to JP-A-2006-67095).
When omission of generation occurs due to repetition of decoding and encoding, there is a possibility that the image quality will deteriorate. In this case, by using the above-described technique disclosed in JP-A-2006-67095, it is possible to reduce a portion of an edit result stream with a possibility that the image quality will deteriorate.
In addition, there is a technique of editing a plurality of streams encoded in the format of Long GOP by using a time axis called a timeline. That is, a user disposes all materials used for editing (that is, encoded streams used for editing), an splicing point, an effect, and the like on the time axis called the timeline displayed on a predetermined display device, performs, for example, preview for checking the editing effect, and determines the edit elements. An editing apparatus can obtain a compressed motion picture signal after editing by first decoding all materials existing from the start time to the last time on the timeline, splicing decoded baseband signals according to the edit contents displayed on the timeline, and performing encoding after executing an editing effect or giving an effect with respect to the spliced baseband signals.